The Troubled Heart
by Akoru
Summary: Kamui struggles with her decision to side with Hoshido. Nightmares haunt her at every turn as she struggles to contain herself and keep herself from breaking down completely. With help from her companions she hopes to battle through the impossible and achieve peace under any means necessary. [Altered Birthright.] [Possible Series] [F!Kamui x Sakura]


The Troubled Heart

Corrin could not focus. So many screams. So much blood. Nothing in her life prepared her for this outside of living inside that castle all of her life. The princess was in the middle of battle while witnessing the most horrific scene she had ever witnessed in her entire life. Corpses of her soldiers occupied the ground for miles, the once beautiful Hoshidan grass stained blood red, the cherry trees set ablaze as the sky itself faded into a dark crimsom fog. Kamui shook where she stood, dropping Yato as she crumbled to her knees. Screams of men and women filled her ears, desperately clutching at them to block out the sound however it was not enough.

Kamui was brought out of petrification by Takumi pulling her hands away from her ears.

"Kamui what are you doing?! Hoshidans are dying and you are just sitting here?! We have to help them now!" Takmui yelled above the explosions and screams.

The dragon princess shuddered a nod before struggling to stand up as she was just in time to witness the last of the defenses falling. Shirasagi Castle's inner walls was blown through and then came the flood of Nohrian soldiers. Takumi flagged his arm up to signal the archers to unleash the volley as Ryoma and Hinoka dove to the frontlines. Clashing of swords clinged throughout the enitre castle, the sound vibrating through Kamui's core. She tried to move, speak, scream, do anything she could to help but her body would stay frozen. Powerless. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she felt so pathetic while her home was reduced to nothing but ash.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves..._ "

Kamui's eyes widened a bit as she turned around to see Azura, smiling at her from the next floor balcony. All of a sudden Kamui could feel herself starting to regain her composure. Her trembling started to settle and the tears ceased. More importantly however she finally able to move. The princess continued to stare into those yellow hues of her close friend and started to sense something was off. Azura's smile dropped suddenly as her eyes brimmed over with tears and not a moment sooner a Nohrian assassin came from behind and all Kamui could see was a blade being shoved through the singer's chest.

"Noooooo!"

Kamui screamed and started to charge up the stairs, desperate to save her friend but before she could make it all the way up the ceiling started to collapse onto the balcony and over the stairs which caused the princess to trip backwards and tumble back down to the first floor. Once Kamui recovered, she threw her head back up to see nothing but flames and rubble where Azura once was. Kamui started to break down in tears once again, slamming her fists down on the wooden debris.

"Damn it! Azura why...you have been through enough...why is this happening?!" Kamui cursed.

Takumi's scream snapped her back to the fight and looked over in his direction. Nohrian infantry had flanked an exposed opening in the left side of the castle and started tearing through the archers. Takumi was able to shoot off a few arrows and dropped a few before they started to overwhelm him and eventually was brought down by an axe slash across his chest.

"T-Takumi!" Kamui cried out.

She tried to run over to him but was stopped as Ryoma charged in front of her, storming through the infantry with Raijinto. Hinoka ran up and guarded the stairs as Sakura ran past her and up to Kamui, holding onto her arms.

"B-Big sister are you okay?! W-We need to find a way out of here quick! The castle is falling apart!"

"Nohrian scum! You stole my sister away from me once...I'll be damned if I let you do it again! If I am going to fall then I will bring all of you bastards down with me!" Hinoka roared as she started to cut down the infantry as they attempted to pass, slicing clean through each individual.

Even though Hinoka and Ryoma was holding their own there was simply too many to fight. Each soldier they cut down two more would take it's place. Once Ryoma finished killing off the axe infantry, a whole squad of archers started filling up the hallway with their bows aimed at the prince.

"Open fire!" A familiar voice commanded.

A volley of arrows soon unleashed as Ryoma took the blunt of the storm as his body was riddled with at least fifteen arrows. The warrior collapsed to his knee with Raijinto shoved into the ground as he gazed up to see someone walking through the crowd. Xander smirked as he withdrew his blade and rose it above it his head.

"Ryoma. Prince of Hoshido. Admit defeat and surrender or we shall be forced to wipe out every last Hoshidan citizen from this earth." Xander demanded.

Ryoma smirked as he started to pull himself to his feet, struggling as blood oozed from his multiple wounds but still somehow managed to get to his feet.

"For...the glory...of Hoshido...we will...never surrender." Ryoma made one last stand to raise up his blade but before he could strike, Xander striked him down with one swift execution as the Hoshidan's prince fell to the ground lifeless.

Kamui could not handle this anymore. Her friends and family continued to die one at a time and she was powerless to do anything about it. In a fit of blind rage, she grabbed the Yato and charged towards Xander, intent on killing him.

"Kamui watch out!" Hinoka screamed as she lunged infront of her and was brought into an embrace as the elder red-head released a gasp as something hit her back.

The dragon princess shook as she felt a liquid pouring down Hinoka's back and soon felt her go limp in her arms. Once Kamui was able to look over her shoulder, a large axe was sticking out from her back.

"I...I am so sorry Kamui...that I failed you..again." Hinoka whispered her last breath as it left her body.

Camilla was seen trotting through the crowd, a confident smirk painted across her lips like she was so proud of what she accomplished. The elder Nohrian sibling towered over Kamui with a smile with her arms wide open.

"Poor thing...I am so terribly sorry you had to witness all of this but we came to bring you back home where you belong." Camilla smiled.

"That's right. We are your real family. You should have chosen us back at the crossroads and maybe all of this could have been avoided. Do you realize how your foolish mistakes have grave consequences? I thought we raised you better than this Kamui.." Xander scoffed.

Sakura pulled herself away from Kamui and stood infront of her and spread her arms across defensively.

"Y-You was never her real family! You c-cowards killed and murdered thousands of innocent people! My family! You Nohrians are nothing but pathetic excuses for humans who never deserved someone like Kamui. She made the right choice by not siding with disgusting monsters like you!" Sakura roared.

"Silence!" Xander demanded and swung his blade across Sakura's body, slashing her out of the way as she released a weak scream as she was easily cut down.

The blood that was slashed through Sakura's body flung out and splashed across Kamui's face and body which sent her into a frenzy. Kamui gripped the Yato as hard as she could and stood up.

"I...I'm going...to kill every last one of you!" Kamui screamed and right as she was about to strike at Xander a bright white light flashed over her eyes.

xx

"Nooooo!" Kamui screamed as she jolted upwards in her bed and instantly began panting to catch her breath.

Once she started to calm down she looked around the dark confines of her tent. She continued to catch her breath while focusing on calming herself down now.

"O-Oh...it was only just a dream...thank the gods..."

Kamui could feel her entire body and bed completely soaked in her sweat which only made her wonder how long she was actually stuck in that nightmare. It was not the first time she had that same nightmare either, it had recurred multiple times ever since that fateful day. It was truly starting to break her down to the point of where she thought of it best to just give up.

"B-Big sister is everything okay?!" Sakura came rushing into her tent still dressed in her cute little pajamas as Kamui finally started to catch her breath back. The woman was still shaking from her dream and still rememberd how vividly Sakura was cut down in her dream. Tears brimming at her eyes she got up from bed and walked over to her sister, pulling her into a tight hug as Kamui started to shake.

"S-Sakura...I am so sorry I brought you into this...Please I hope you will forgive me."

A very confused Sakura blinked as she was hugged and slowly wrapped her arms around Kamui while patting at her back.

"B-Bring me into what...? Kamui are you okay? Was it another one of your bad dreams?"

Kamui sniffeled and wiped away a few of her tears as she gently released her hold of Sakura and tried to smile.

"Yeah they seem to be getting worse...I'm sorry if I woke you. Maybe I should talk to Midori about a remedy or something that might help me sleep."

"M-Maybe...you know if you need to you can always sleep with me if that will help?" Sakura blushed while turning away to gaze at her feet. Kamui released a light giggle.

"Perhaps maybe just this once but I am really sweaty and hot right now so I think I will stay outside for a bit to cool down but I will join you in your room soon okay?" Sakura beamed a smile and nodded.

"Of course! I'll go make room in my bed for you and get you some water. I will see you soon."

Sakura waved and started walking over to the well as Kamui released a sigh and walked outside the tent herself, instantly relishing the cool breeze gusting through her jet black locks. The nightly breeze never failed to put her mind at ease, it was something in the way how the gustling wind swept by her, the singing in her ears as it wisped through that melted all her worries and stress away.

Kamui wondered over to her favorite isolated spot in the camp where she could climb ontop of a boulder that was positioned perfectly to get a great view of the stars. As Kamui climbed up and reclined on her back, she wrapped her arms behind her head and let her mind go blank, only thing in her mind was listening to the gentle caressing winds passing through her. The locks of her hair would wave through each flow before fluttering down over her face, shielding her eyes from the glow of the moonlight as her breathing started to become steady.

"Everyone...why did there have to be a choice...why is it impossible for two families to get along? Maybe I could have done something differently to prevent this from happening...I just don't know what. Mother if you are watching over me right now please...tell me what am I supposed to do? What would you have done? I need your help...I always needed your help I just never knew it..."

Kamui sighed and pulled herself up and off the rock as she started to feel relatively cooled off and headed towards Sakura's tent. Once she pushed the tent flaps open, she tried to hold back a giggle as Sakura was already out like a light. Curled up and clutching at her little plush toys. For a girl her age she would certainly be embarrased to be caught with such things but Kamui couldn't blame her for holding onto her childhood. Kamui smiled and sauntered over to the bed and crawled inside the covers.

The princess could not stop herself from moving a hand over to brush her hand across Sakura's cheek, caressing it for a moment before brushing her hair upwards to plant a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"Goodnight Sakura...Please dream of happier memories..."

With that Kamui wrapped her arms around her younger sibling and hugged their bodies together, Kamui's head tilted against Sakura's as her eye lids started to flutter shut and soon nothing but their synchronised breathing began lulling her to sleep.


End file.
